1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Christmas tree stands, and more particularly, to a Christmas tree stand having a remote watering system especially adapted to permit watering the tree without climbing under the tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas tree stands in the form of support devices for holding up live Christmas trees are well known in the prior art. Many of the prior art Christmas tree stands provide basins for holding water around the lower trunk of the tree to prevent the tree from drying out, which can be very dangerous since a dried out tree presents a serious fire threat (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,461 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,951). It is also known to have a Christmas tree watering stand in liquid communication with a water source (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,176 and U.S. Pat. No. 115,076,009 as well as U.S. Pat. Des. No. 319,416).
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use Christmas tree stands in liquid communication with a water source, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a Christmas tree stand device with a remote watering box/reservoir shaped like a Christmas present which may be used by individuals to water their Christmas tree without crawling under the tree and for which, when not needed, the stand can be neatly folded up and placed inside the remote box/reservoir for easy storage. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique Christmas tree stand having a wrapped Christmas gift box shaped remote watering box/reservoir of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.